


love and life

by Kneeshee



Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [2]
Category: Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days
Genre: Discord: JayKyle Week 2020, Jason Todd has freckles, Kyle Rayner Has A Crush, M/M, Resurrected Jason Todd, Resurrection, White Lantern Kyle Rayner, Zombies, a series of connected fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: JayKyle WeekDay Two: WhiteLantern!Kyle | Young Justice Verse
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: JayKyle Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	love and life

Since becoming a White Lantern, Kyle had been blessed with all kind of powers. Unlike most lanterns, he didn’t learn how to use their ring powers from their respective corps. He was surrounded by the personification of the emotions themselves.

He was more than the White Lantern.

He was the son of Love.

[And man, it had been a trip to tell the Star Sapphires that they were using their rings wrong. Of course, some of the more traditional users had been offended that a _man_ was telling them what to do.]

But there was one thing that he never expected being both.

With the ring amplify the powers he was born with [and made him question continuously why he wasn’t given a sapphire ring to begin with], he could feel all the love in the air on Olympus. It nearly drove him crazy. He didn’t understand how his mother and brother and every other entity of love could put up with it.

Just being around the High-King and Queen was enough to drive him insane.

And that didn’t mention all the love the parents had for their children or the children had for their siblings.

When that happened, he usually tended to hide away in his Uncle’s temple. But Apollon had his days where his grief and love for his son seemed to overpower everything else. The sun seemed to shine brighter and dimmed lighter in response.

Kyle made it his business to keep away during those times. He either shot off back into space or he went somewhere were the sun did not shine.

Like right now, he was flying over Gotham at night.

Which was wonderful because he could still feel the aftershocks of Apollo’s grief.

His ring pinged, “Lifeform detected.”

Yeah, no shit. He was in a city filled with people.

“Lifeform detected. Begin resurrection in 5.”

What.

A small beacon of light escape from his ring that Kyle followed desperately. It led him to Gotham’s cemetery. Looking around, Kyle didn’t see what was so special at first until he caught sight of the two men standing near a set of graves.

Just from the feeling of them, he knew that they were deities.

What stood out the most was that the two of them were standing near the grave that his ring’s light was siphoning into. He really hoped he wasn’t bringing about the zombie apocalypse. He’s pretty sure that King Hades and Lord Thanatos would kill him.

Squaring his shoulders, Kyle made his way over to the two deities.

They turned once he got close enough and Kyle blanched when he realized the two were the aforementioned gods. He quickly moved to drop into a bow before a hand stops him.

“Good. You’re here,” Uncle Hades stated. He turned his head back to the grave. “We’ve been trying to figure out a decent way to revive this soul. His fate has taken a turn. He was never meant to die.”

Kyle’s smart response: “Uhhh.”

Thanatos nods his head a little irritated. He wasn’t in the business of granting life back to the dead, but he was making an exception. “We leave him in your care.”

“Resurrection: 75% complete.”

Kyle jumped before gazing back down at the grave.

**Here lies**   
**Jason Todd**

_Two gods grappling in the air flashes of black and gold. A steak of silver and green wrapping around the golden god pulling him away._

**August 16th XXXX- April 27th XXXX**

_“Tell me, Kyle. What is your opinion of death?”_

**A loving son and a loving brother.**

_Cries of grief and rage. The harsh bearing of the sun. Asclepius had to be kept under watch. Apollo wouldn’t leave his temple. It was turning out to be close to Demeter & Persephone._

  
There was a small scripture in Greek that lined the tombstone.

**May the gods be with you.**

  
_Olympus had always been beautiful. Even in its grief, there was beauty. Kyle felt stronger and weaker just being around it._

“Resurrection: 100% complete.”

Kyle realized three things.

One) He was alone in the graveyard.

Two) It had begun pouring down raining.

Three) The ground in front of him was collapsing inwards.

He stepped back letting the power of his ring surround him before a body appeared from the ground. Kyle squeaked.

[Absently, Kyle noticed how attractive the boy was. The reddish brown curls that reminded him of Olympian sunsets. The freckles on his cheeks that reminded him of the stars. The tanned skin that was so beautifully bronzed.]

“Dad? Bruce? Apol—”

Oh, now that just broke Kyle’s heart. He was calling for his fathers. Kyle reached out to grab the boy when suddenly he was pulled down to the ground. He got a face filled with mud before the body was flipping over him.

What. The. Fuck?

When he wiped the mud from his face and turned around, the zombie was stumbling away.

“Ring, give me a vital scan.”

Bright white light engulfed the boy as it took in his vitals.

“Scan completed. Brain damaged. Four broken ribs. Twisted ankle. Nerve damage to fingernails. Oxygen is slowly going to the brain. Healing factor is suspended.”

Fuck.

Kyle flew towards the undead boy before having to dodge a fist and a kick. The two danced around each other as the boy dodged the blasts of white that were trying to get him to stay still so he could heal.

“Jason! Stop! Please!”

But it didn’t seem like the boy could hear him anymore before he jumped directly at Kyle. The White Lantern jerked back.

For a dead guy, he sure knew how to throw a punch.

The boy disappeared into the night while Kyle took the skies to search for him. Metas were technically not allowed in Gotham. But Kyle was here on godly business and therefore not a meta. And besides, he would be doing Bruce a favor if he could find his adopted son. But still, he didn’t have time to argue the technicalities with the man and he definitely wasn’t in the mood for his family to kill the human. He bended the light around him until he was invisible.

“Ring, start tracking.”

Bright white footsteps caught his attention. When he flew down to look, he noticed the muddy prints across the ground. They led him throw alleyway and holes in the walls. Past prostitute which given his mother was the patron of prostitutes… he waved his power over them giving them just a little bit more warmth and protection from the cold. There was also a blessing that whatever they made that night would be double the amount than usual.

Kyle stood in disbelief as he watched zombie boy fighting off a group of attackers before he seemed to sense him. The other demigod stood stock-still before seemingly look directly at Kyle with his blank gaze and taking off again.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know more about this universe or see snippets of what I planned or just didn’t or will probably not make it into the story....  
> Join me on my discord server.  
> https://discord.gg/2J3TSYY


End file.
